pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas and Ferb went-I can't tell you that yet
It was a normal day, at least, it was for Phineas and Ferb. They were trying to reconstruct the device that would suck them into a video game. They were doing this because they're favorite game series just released a new video game called Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Phineas and Ferb were trying to see what it was like to actually be in the game. "Alright Ferb, I think that just about does it!" Phineas said. Ferb nodded. They had just completed the device that sucks people into video games. Phineas opened the disc device and place Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in it. Then he closed the case. He and Ferb stood in front of a thing and it zapped them into the game just as Candace ran out. As she stood in front of the thing, it zapped her in too! Then Phineas and Ferb's friends, and Bob and Bill, who came even though they got a restraining order, got zapped in! Duhn Duhn Duuuuuuuuuu! Phineas and Ferb were hiding behind an ammo refilling crate when they came. The Juggernauts. The Juggernauts came and destroyed evrything, killed everyone. Then one heard breathing behind an ammo crate. He went to check it out. He moved the crate and Phineas and Ferb were right there. "Hola!" Phineas shouted, overturning the crate on the Juggernaut's head. He and Ferb ran as fast as they could. They ran until they couldn't hear the bullets flying towards them. They were hiding behind a tree when they saw Candace, their friends, and Bill and Bob. "Guys?" Phineas whispered. "Come here!" They ran over to Phineas and Ferb. "What are you doing here?" Phineas asked. "To be perfectly honest, I don't know." Gary replied. " We must have accidentally got sucked in." "Well, we need weapons."Bill said."If we're gonna be out here, we need to be able to defend ourselves." "Sadly, he's right." Phineas said. They rand over to a crate holding weapons. Phineas got an F2000 with heartbeat sensor. Ferb found an Mini-Uzi. Gary got an attack knife and a 9MM Auto. Candace recovered an AK-47. Baljeet got an AK-47 with radar. Buford got an AK-47 with red laser dot sight. Bill got Rangers. Bob got AK-47 with heartbeat sensor. Then they ran out on their mission. When they arrived at the estate, they first encountered some guys with different kinds of AK's. They got through them without an injury. Then snipers came shooting at them from other places around the estate. Candace was skimmed by a bullet, but otherwise everyone was okay. Then the Juggernauts. They rampaged through the estate. Phineas tried to hold them off by the stairs, but a Juggernaut flung him off the stairs. They Ferb got thrown into a computer at the top of the stairs. Then Bill, Bob and Buford tried to hold them off. Buford was thrown into a wall, Bob also, But Bill was shot 27 times in the chest. Then on the last Juggernaut, the one that had shot Bill, was stabbed from behind by Gary. The Juggernaut died and collasped to the ground. Everyone walked over to where Bill was. They could see the 27 bullets potruding from his chest. "Maybe he gets another life." Baljeet said. "No, this is Special Ops mode. You only get one life." Phineas replied. None of them could find anything positive to say. Even though they had won, Bill was dead. There was no way he could survive getting hit by 27 bullets at the same time. He was dead. The rest of them left the video game without him. After all, he was dead. THE END; WITH A TWIST! Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages